thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ackermann/Archive 3
Just Curious I wanted to know when are the Oregon Trail, Rattle Snake Canyon etc. are going to open? Msshygirl Sorry, I thought you would know. I thought you were an Administrator. All my future questions will be directed to Zynga. Renaming Files I never figured out how to do this...How do you rename an image? Blaze fire12 03:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The New Items With the new release, there are now two items with the name Hay Cart. I uploaded the image for the new Hay Cart, just by calling the image Hay_Cart2-icon.png, but I don't know what I should call the new decoration page for the item. What do you suggest? Blaze fire12 17:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Prices I'll just check my mom's account for the coin prices. The horseshoe ones are all accurate. And I don't think we have a disambiguation template. But we couldn't we do the same thing that we did for the Master Farmer main page? Blaze fire12 17:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Images I'd be willing to bet that most of the images on the Wikia are .png, yet some others are .jpeg or .jpg. Are we supposed to only use one type of these, or are we allowed to use either type? Blaze fire12 01:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images not showing Thanks for your message! Good to know it's not me then :) The image is still not showing, and since I am still fumbling around with the codes a bit, I thought I may have overlooked something that would cause it to not show. I do wonder, I uploaded a bigger version at first, then overwrote that one with the current version. Perhaps that is confusing the database?Phoeline 15:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I just checked again, it's showing up now. Just uploaded another image for the 'Warning Messages' (I still think it's silly to make a page solely for things that are 'annoying', but anyway), which is again not showing up on the page, but does show up as uploaded (Watch the Bear). It's just a bit slow today, perhaps. For the sake of it, I deliberately made it an .jpg file this time, although I normally only upload .png. Seems there is little difference and they are both accepted. More or less in response of Blaze Fire's comment above.Phoeline 16:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC) New Page I'm thinking you should make a link to an events page, where you can put the curent offers of savings etc on. Bethkitten 12:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Page Down the left hand side of the wikia, Where it says 'FrontierVille' > Updates > Zynga > Offers <- new link. Offers being the new one, You could have the limited time offer on buying horshoes etc. I'd get the picture but it only comes up once a day for me. Bethkitten 16:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ice Cream Sandwich 1. http://forums.zynga.com/showthread.php?t=683065 Corielle 22:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: new share images I've seen the new 'ask for energy' (pioneer falling asleep) image first on August 9th. Bear and Snake on the 10th. The new reputation image, I haven't seen before today, I think, but I might have missed it before. Don't know when they were exactly updated, but that's when I've first seen them. And currently, I play every day, loggin in several times a day.Phoeline 13:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : I wouldn't care much wether the upload was on the 9th or the 11th, I think think grouping them on the 9th makes sense, we have no better information currently :) Phoeline 14:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Naming images Okay, will try to remember to do that :) Will that help in getting the image in the template? Phoeline 14:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! I still managed to goof it up though, with the icon for Expand the Boundaries. The first icon I uploaded lacked the -icon extension, because for some reason I thought the template would add that all on its own. And then I couldn't figure out how to rename the file so I could add the -icon. So I uploaded a new version WITH the -icon, which of course is a duplicate. And I don't know how to remove files, so now there is a Expand_the_Boundaries.png AND a Expand_the_Boundaries-icon.png file. Gah! Sorry.. I'll learn! It made its way into the template though!Phoeline 14:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC)